


Newtmas：末班车（时生 & aoiselina联文）

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 和aoiselina一起合作写的恐怖小故事～
Kudos: 1





	Newtmas：末班车（时生 & aoiselina联文）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoiselina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/gifts).



[A]

Thomas无精打采地望着街上逐渐稀少的旅客，连刚刚站在沙滩上进行长达四十分钟甜蜜自排的热恋中情侣也手牵手回到最近的旅馆。太阳已完全从世界的舞台谢幕，即便现在是黄金八月，暑假进入末尾，夜晚的海风也有些凉意。  
他手中紧握手机，时不时地看着时间——怪了怪了，他和好友Newt已在原地等了相当长一段时光，却始终不见他们显示最后一班13路公车的踪影。

“Newt，我们在公车站等了快有两小时！难道我们已经错过末班车？”Thomas说话都有些破音，他现在唯一的希望就是回到他们的小旅馆，好好喝一杯水醒醒脑子，再去睡一觉。  
”谁让你提议待在海边酒吧喝一杯，表现十分游哉。“他的金发好友耸耸肩，一如既往相当镇定，“现在才八点半，肯定还有车。你之前不是查了班次表吗？”  
”但一辆都没见到！我们明明在对面下车。“

Thomas懊恼地扯着左侧后脑勺的头发，本就不经常打理的短发此刻已如八爪鱼般朝各个方向竖起。他认真思索投诉公车公司的可行性——噢不，可惜他们整个省份的交通运营都由一家公司垄断，投诉的结果不过是得到一张免费车票。

他对自己头脑一热的决定有些悔意——自己怎么会和好友跑到这交通不便的海滨小镇来？并且将宝贵的最后一丁点儿自由时光花在海里扑腾和价格过分高昂的啤酒上。而他们订的住所并非海边大酒店，而是处于人烟稀少但价格实惠的邻镇上的小旅馆，离这边有至少半小时的车程。

Thomas额头抵在膝盖上，萎靡不振，看这颓废的模样仿佛做好在沙滩上将就一晚的准备。Newt无奈叹气，知道每到这时就轮到自己上场了。

“你等着，我找礼品店的店家问问。”  
“礼品店还开着门？”Thomas想起刚才经过的那小片区域纷纷关门的店家，脸上早就挂上绝望。  
”总会找到人问的！“不死心的Newt懒得搭理对方，干脆自己去一家家寻找。

想不到三分钟后Newt便一路小跑地回来，还未开口便直接将落魄Thomas从沙滩上拽起——  
“Tommy,we're screwed!"   
“……怎么了？别告诉我没车！”  
“他们将上站点移到直走500米远的大酒店门口了，不是这里。”Newt满脸不悦，“而这该死的旧站牌没有被挪走。”

虽然俩人认为至少得踢一脚那被他们死死坚守的旧站牌解解气，但当下还是先锁定正确位置要紧。果不其然，在见到崭新的还残留着油漆味的白蓝相间的站牌后，他们不约而同松了口气。Thomas打开谷歌地图搜索回旅馆的路线，显示最后一班13路公车将准点抵达。此刻等车的可怜蛋依然就他们俩，他可真希望能下一秒便躺在暖和的被窝睡到翌日中午，再懒洋洋地晒着阳光赖会儿床。

“我下次再也不选这种鬼地方了。”  
”噢，别忘了是谁听说这里有水上乐园，兴冲冲地放下行李就拉着我来。“Newt打趣道，直到现在他的金发都还湿漉漉软绵绵地趴在头上。

[S]

忽然变强的海风一点也不可怜他们俩，阵阵侵袭着两人已经缩起来的脖子。  
这里连个车棚都没有，除了孤零零的路灯把他们站着的这一小块画出个小圈外，哪儿都像是没他们的容身之地似的黑成一片。  
两人搓着胳膊，已经失去了彼此聊天说话的兴致，Thomas甚至无聊到沿着路灯光圈画出来的弧度来回踱步。

“HolySh*t——！！”  
Newt冷不丁大叫一声，差点儿原地蹦起，实实在在把一旁的Thomas吓得浑身哆嗦。  
“别大惊小怪的。这地方晚上够瘆人的了…”深发男孩带着开玩笑的口吻抱怨，可他脸色别提多差了。  
毕竟到了这地方又在这个点，除了刚才去的那一带外，就没亮着灯的地方，身后的大酒店也仿若一只藏匿于黑夜之中的沉睡巨怪。稀疏的路灯之间都觉得隔了很远距离，寂静到让人胡思乱想。

可Newt现在并不担心这个，他攥着买车票的硬币，在裤子和衣服口袋里上下拍了好几下。他一脸难以置信的样子盯着Thomas，那副呆滞无措的表情可不多见，Thomas反倒差点笑出来。

“我的墨镜落在酒吧里了！”

“你确定？”Thomas瞬间笑不出来了。Newt二话不说就拔腿往回走，他却不知道该不该拦住，“可是车马上就要来了！”

Newt急到一刻都待不住，立刻动身往回要跑，却还不忘回身颠着脚小跑几步扯出嗓门嘱咐Thomas——  
“我跑过去，很快！！我保证用不了几分钟！你让司机等我一下！”

看来Newt根本没打算让Thomas说服自己，挥手两下便掉头奋力往回冲。

Thomas只好把剩下的话都吞回嘴里，毕竟他知道自己的这位朋友有多宝贝那个墨镜。更何况那个是生日时自己送给Newt的，他一直为Newt珍惜这份礼物而开心。此时见对方这样，不得不说他内心还真有些感动。

背负起重任的Thomas待在原地并不安心，他焦急地左顾右盼，生怕没瞧见Newt的影子就看到公车驶来。而他的手机更是给他内心的焦急蒙上阴影，因为提示电量过低的字样已经毫不留情的显示在手机屏幕上。

“快！快！快！”好似这样就能施展魔法，Thomas嘀嘀咕咕的在那里催促根本不在身边的朋友。

——也许从他们制定了这次并不划算的旅行计划后，一切都不怎么如意。  
本以为Newt不回来，是不是又走去了旧车站（毕竟对方喝的也不少），因此好心的Thomas决定小跑过去看看。  
谁知道他还没过马路，就瞧见沿海坡路上冒出来车灯。车顶的电子屏幕上清清楚楚写着“末班车”，老远就能因为里面的灯而发现，这个点果然没一个乘客，明明晚间10点不到，也许小镇确实没什么消遣，一切都提早许多。

Thomas连忙掉头就往回跑，边跑边大喊着挥手。确认司机开门了，他才气喘吁吁的走过去。要是司机没看到他在车站而开走，那他今晚真该和Newt露宿街头了。

“运气真好，孩子！”年迈慈祥的公车司机看着他狼狈的样子笑起来，“要是你错过了，真不知道你该怎么办。”  
“是啊，”Thomas哭笑着耸耸肩。“我还有个朋友，他落了东西在酒吧了。呃——就是前面那个小酒馆，他应该马上就回来了，你能不能等一会？”  
“反正是末班车，没问题！ ”司机比Thomas以为的要慷慨大方，并且不知道从那变出来一个纸袋，似乎打算借此机会啃两口面包圈。

“Thomas！”

谁知熟悉的声音没在车外，反而在车里——Newt就坐在公车靠后的位子上，探身冲他招手。  
那一刻，Thomas惊得下巴都要掉了，他又惊又喜，露出一副半真半假见鬼的样子，眨眨眼。司机把刚要送到嘴边的面包圈拿出来，Thomas只抱歉地朝司机说“他就是我说的那个朋友！”，以至于司机无奈的放弃了不健康的夜宵，重系安全带准备发车。

“你会变魔法吗？还是有闪银的超能力？怎么会在车上？”Thomas又好笑，又觉得不可思议。问题一个接一个抛之而出。

“我刚出酒馆就发现公车正要往这边开。我一路追，幸亏司机好心让我上来了。谢天谢地！”Newt轻巧的回答，挪到里侧给他让了个座。

Thomas如释重负般一屁股坐到金发男孩身侧，吐了口气，安慰自己这不过是他们数次旅途中一个略微刺激却蠢透了的小插曲。

“看来还是有好事发生的。”Thomas露出舒心的微笑。  
“可不是。”Newt赞同地点头，似笑非笑地附和，“还是有好事发生的。”

……

[A]

Newt气喘吁吁地凭着记忆跑到那家酒吧，幸运地在酒吧关门前10分钟找到他的宝贝墨镜，它正安然无事地躺在桌面上，从Newt最初放下后就没挪过位置。  
他不禁长舒一口气，拿了墨镜后向酒吧老板道谢，然后加快脚步往回赶。一路小跑中抬起手臂描了眼腕表——9:02PM，上帝保佑Thomas说服公车司机等他一会儿，他可不愿单独一人在海滩露宿！

…… 

令他大失所望，甚至吃惊的是，车站前此刻空荡荡的连Thomas也不见踪影。  
突然的激烈运动使他的胃仿佛揪在一起，他依然小口小口的喘气，胸口起伏之大。他在黑黢黢的四周绕了一个小圈，这会儿只剩他孤身一人。连晚风吹动树叶与乌鸦的鸣啼这样微小的动静都能在他耳中放大数倍。虽然后背和脖后渗出有粘糊糊的汗，他突然难以抑制地打了个寒颤。 

”搞什么鬼？?“最坏的可能性便是Thomas等到公车弃他而去，但Newt无论如何都不觉得认识五年的好友会做这种缺德事儿。

要说不害怕不担心是不可能的。Newt绕着路灯和左右两根柱子的距离寻了一大圈，喊了喊Thoms的名字，却大失所望的没得到一点回应。  
他不得不接受Thomas真的不在这里的事实，但这也帮他做了决定，至少不用继续呆在原地耗时间。

为了证实自己最初的想法，他立即打电话给Thomas，却无人接听。他又用所剩不多的电量搜索路线，屏幕上显示的是在明早的8:30AM前不会有任何公车抵达此处，换句话说——他完美错过末班车。

”该死的！“  
Newt轻声咒骂——针对当下面对的一切。他不死心地再次拨通好友的号码，那头依然迟迟不接听。他怀疑好友可能手机没电，但无法联系自己的情况下Thomas更不可能先坐车回旅馆，在他回来的路上也没碰到要去找自己的Thomas。  
种种难以解释的想法在他脑中肆意弥漫，让向来处事淡然的他也愣在原地不知所措。

现在他唯一能做的——抱有一丝侥幸心理地打开搜索引擎主页——开始找附近的出租车。他宁愿付给Uber三倍价钱，只要能将他安全送到那该死的破旅馆。

至于Thomas，他虽心中时刻惦记但真的没辙了，好在Thomas不是什么花季少女，而这一代民风淳朴治安不错，应该不会碰上意外事件后人间蒸发。  
Newt倒是希望Thomas早早躺在双人床上昏睡过去，但自己绝对会将这损友残忍摇醒并训斥他一通。他在自己还未有着落的情况下已实在没什么力气去担心Thomas，他是说，Thomas的临机应变能力可比他强。

正当Newt找到一辆出现在范围以内的出租车并打算下单，远处蓦地传来大型车辆行驶时车轮摩擦地面的巨大声响，Newt惊愕地抬眸，下一秒便被那车灯强光刺得睁不开眼，眼眶积满生理泪水。

[S]

公车稳稳当当停在车站牌前方，直接冲他重重地敞开了门，那一声响亮且带有微小回音的“咣——”使得Newt心脏狂跳。

Newt满脸狐疑和困惑，歪头再次确认公车号码，的确是本该已经不发车的13路。  
这条路只有这么一路车，就连车站牌子上也只写着这一个公车号码，自然司机不用问也知道等在这里的人是要坐这辆车的。

他朝车内忘了一眼，不见一位乘客。  
由于一连串怪异事儿而异常敏锐的第六感告诉他，你得保持警惕。现在只有你一人。

“你到底要不要上车？”司机不耐烦地催促，浑厚的嗓音就像是这里干涩的海风，沙哑且苍老。从制服下干瘦的胸腔里飘出，听起来既阴郁又不友好。

公车就后方开了灯，照亮了整个车内的轮廓。无灯的前方非常昏暗，唯一的光亮就是门口一上车杵在那里的刷卡机。Newt手里攥着硬币，却并没投进机器。

“请问……这辆车是去S旅馆的吗？”  
“这条路只有这一趟车，孩子。怎么走都不可能错过路尽头的那家破旅馆的。”司机非常不耐烦，似乎耐着性子已经令他筋疲力竭，结尾堵满了叹气声。“所以你到底是不是要去S旅馆？”  
“去！”Newt憋着一肚子火。不过自从来到这里经过环境的洗礼，他对这里人的态度也有了点数，并不期待这个仅有一面之缘的司机能给他五星级服务的好脸色。

就剩这一个晚上留在这个鸟不生蛋的地方，他可不希望发生什么不愉快，所以吵架与抱怨都被偷偷翻的白眼给压下去了。

“我只是吃惊你们还有车，因为公车软件上说你们的末班车刚才已经——”  
“他们只是没更新新的班次表，”话音刚落，司机连看他都不看他便关了车门，随后踩动油门让车子在轰隆的震动里驶出车站。

突如其来的颠簸把Newt晃得差点跌倒，他狼狈地抓住栏杆，咒骂的脏话险些冒出口。谁知司机还伸手指了指售票机，就差没被Newt瞪过来的目光给射穿。  
——该死！要不是现在担心Thomas，以及真的只有这趟车能回旅馆，他才不会在这里受气！

Newt丢完硬币拿出车票，掉头便一副远离司机的样子走到了车尾。他选择后方中间那排的座位落座，头顶的打光也刚刚好。由于车内过于明亮，把车窗外几乎没有路灯的街道彻底埋没，窗上映出室内孤零零坐在最后一排角落的自己。

他一边泄气似的靠在椅子上，一边眯起眼试图分辨出外面的景色好不让自己错过站，他仿佛正穿越一条看似没有尽头的黑色隧道，而两旁那高耸入云的古树便是组成了这隧道厚重的墙壁。

Newt突然想到依然在失联中的Thomas，他心急如焚地端起手机快速的在输入框中敲出字母。

［看在上帝的份上，Tommy！你给我回话！！］

谁知这一次不到三秒，对面就传来了回复。

［我刚冲完澡。你突然搞什么？］

——感谢上帝他没事！！

不满的情绪很快取代了重获联系后的释然，Thomas竟然丢下他回旅馆冲澡？真是不可理喻！他可连回去的公车都差点没有，被丢弃在这个阴森恐怖的街道上独自想办法。  
而且这位不够义气的兄弟不但一声不吭的离开，甚至都没想过帮他提前叫个出租车，天知道他今晚脑子被酒精泡成了什么鬼样子。

——看我回去不让你吃点苦头！  
金发男孩眉头拧成团，却又气得有些好笑。毕竟内心经历了大起大落，他真的有些累了。

［我才要问你在搞什么，兄弟！你竟然丢下我先走了？要不是该死的软件没更新，我可能就要在徒步回旅馆途中又错过一辆车了！！］

随着长串字输出去，发泄后Newt胸口舒服许多，脑子里的火也灭了一半。他靠回座位上盯着窗外，伸手不见五指的深晚也只在玻璃上倒映出他旅行后疲倦的脸。

说真的，现在想想也有些好笑。他刚才竟然那么紧张，浑然不知对方悠哉的冲着热水澡，可以说非常讽刺了。于是他幻想如何以这次事件从对方那里敲一笔赔偿金，说不定这次的机票或者饭钱都应该让Thomas给他掏——他绝对有足够的理由。

此时手机在他手里连续快速的震动了两次，强迫他坐起来阅读信息。

［N，你在开玩笑？］

什么？他看起来像是在开玩笑吗！？  
Newt又有些恼了。刚想打字怼回去，Thomas接下来一句话就让他赫然瞪大眼，坐在温暖的车厢内起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

可那行文字在公车灯的照射下是如此清晰，刺得他眼睛生痛。

［你不是在浴室吗？］


End file.
